1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grease output device for an electrical grease gun, and more particularly to a grease output device, with which grease can be squeezed out successively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines works smoothly via being added grease. However, the machines are exposed in the air such that the grease is easy to contaminate or spoiled. Hence, the grease should be renewed once in a while.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, an electrical grease gun is used to renew the grease. A conventional grease output device of an electrical grease gun has a body (60), a seat (61), a nozzle (62), an adjusting member (63), a motor (64), a planet gear assembly (65) and a sliding member (66).
The body (60) has a passage (601) and a tube (602) mounted on a lower end of the body (60). The seat (61) connects to the body (60). The nozzle (62) is mounted on the body (60), corresponds to the tube (602) and communicates with the passage (601). The adjusting member (63) is mounted in the body (60) between the nozzle (62) and the passage (601) to control the output pressure of the grease through the nozzle (62). The motor (64) is mounted on the body (60) above the seat (61) to drive the planet gear assembly (65) to move the sliding member (66).
The sliding member (66) has an eccentric wheel (661), a bar (662), a block (663) and pistol post (664). The eccentric wheel (661) is driven by the planet gear assembly (65). The bar (662) connects to the eccentric wheel (661) eccentrically so that the bar (662) can drive the block (663) to move back and forth via the rotation of the eccentric wheel (661). A first end of the pistol post (664) connects to the block (663) and a second end of the pistol post (664) is inserted into the passage (601) so that the grease can be squeezed out of the nozzle (63) successively via the movement of the block (663).
However, the bar (662) drives the block (663) to move only at one side of the bar (662). The force only exerting at one side of the bar (662) easily applies torque to the bar (662) to deform the bar (662). Therefore, the diameter of the bar (662) needs to be enlarged to against the torque. Furthermore, the torque also causes the block (663) to be worn at only one side. The block (663) cannot move smoothly after being worn at only one side.
Therefore, the invention provides a grease output for an electrical grease gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.